A Demanding Otouto
by Temari 88
Summary: - "Sasuke was growing up fine, he had started with simple words soon enough. His most favourite word was 'Ahihi'... or in adult-speech, 'Aniki'." -


_Hello everyone! :D_

_I've revalued LJ memes, haha! This month is already the fourth request I fill in (and this is my first time writing for a meme)... this time is something on the fluffy side!_

_I don't have much to say about this... my second time ever writing Itachi. C:_

_Warnings: pre-massacre; for those who don't know/remember 'Shiroi Kiba' means 'White Fang'._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but what I wrote._

_Enjoy! :)_

_Ja ne,  
Temari 88_

* * *

**A Demanding Otouto**

Uchiha Itachi was, as expected, the perfect example of how a Uchiha should be: stoic, externally emotionless, reserved, strong, intelligent (he was most likely **the **most intelligent boy amongst those his age, even more then other Uchiha kids) and, especially, quiet. A true Uchiha never spoke unless he had to. He was the pride and joy of his father, Fugaku, the Clan Head - all the more a reason for Itachi to be perfect in every aspect.

All had been good until his fifth year of life—he had started the academy early (two years before the other children) and already was the top of his class. Everyone respected him, watched him with growing awe... even the adults could see the immense potential hidden under the tiny form of the young Uchiha. Then, Itachi's mother had told him he was going to have a little otouto and despite a sliver of doubt, he was happy to know of the addition to the family.

-x-

Sasuke was growing up fine, although at thirteen months he still had to start walking properly, he had started with simple words soon enough. The baby's vocabulary was obviously quite small... going from 'Up' to 'Mama' to 'Huwgwy' - he didn't seem to have a fondness for 'Papa' - but his most favourite word was 'Ahihi'... or in adult-speech, 'Aniki'. The little Uchiha was positively in love with his big brother, he would follow him around the house on his tiny legs and, when standing was too much, on all fours, streatching his arms for Itachi to pick him up. Itachi gladly complied whenever he could, playing with his otouto every afternoon after school and after the training his father wanted him to do.

"Ahihi! Ahihi! Pway wee me!" Sasuke had snuck into Itachi's room and had started shouting.

"I can't otouto, I'm studying." said Itachi, a small smile on his lips.

Sasuke pouted, looking down, and his big brother turned to pay attention to his homework. Then, "Ahihi! PWAY WEE ME!"

"I'm busy now, Sasuke, maybe later alright?" said aniki tried to reason—but a baby couldn't be expected to understand the importance of schoolwork.

"NO! PWAY WEE ME NOOWWWWWWW!" Itachi's ears twitched at the shrill voice, he sighed and gave in... he could study when his little brother took his nap.

-x-

At four years and a half, Sasuke was starting to show his talents as a child of one of the finest shinobi families of Konoha—sure, it was nothing compared to his brother but no one was expecting such genius to be ingrained into the second son as well. Itachi, now a highly refined ninja at age nine, had already graduated from the academy and was well on his way to pass the jounin exam that was to be held within the year. The first son of the Uchiha Clan Head Fugaku was easily the best warrior Konoha had seen in a while (sure, there was also that kid, Hatake Kakashi but, son of the Shiroi Kiba or not, he _wasn't_ an Uchiha), but as such he was also very busy.

"ANIKI!" Itachi suppressed his twitching eyebrow in time to face his little brother skid to a halt in front of him.

"Yes, Sasuke, what is it?"

"Aniki, aniki! Lookie here! Isn't it good?" for such an anti-social kid, Itachi found his otouto's loud voice counter-productive: his fan club could find him easily...

"Otouto..." he started careful to have his brother's attention, "now it's not the time to show me your drawing, understand?" he finished, with as much patience and tact as possible—which wasn't that much, but still a lot more than he'd usually try to use with others. There was silence for a couple of heartbeats, then the words sunk into Sasuke's brain and the kid's eyes began to water.

"Buuuahhhh! Anikiiii you're evil! You don't love me anymore...!" the howling cries went on, Itachi unable to stop them.

"Sasuke!... Sasuke!" the young jonin-to-be was getting irritated by the second—his little brother had obviously taken his words the wrong way: he would do _anything _for him, but that really _wasn't _the right moment to pay attention to his otouto. Deaf to any reassurring word, Sasuke continued to yell his grief.

"Itachi-kun," came a voice behind the Uchiha, who turning around looked at the Sandaime with an apologetic expression "don't worry, you can give me the report later, go on with your brother." he said smiling condescendingly.

Itachi bowed low. "I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, Sasuke can be awfully demanding..." _—and irritating_, but he kept that part to himself.

Grabbing his otouto's hand, the two turned and exited the office.


End file.
